


Will You Let Me Speak

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, Please Forgive me, Songfic, bridezilla!Hungary, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gilbert's wedding, should he really be marrying Eliza? Can Matthew speak up and confess before it's too late? (Human names in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Let Me Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Human names: Canada-Matthew Williams, Prussia-Gilbert Beilshmidt, and Hungary- Elizaveta Herdevary

It was gorgeous, everything was perfect. Even though it was the farthest from perfect as anything could be.

The flowers, the way they fell over everything and saturated the air with their cloying scent. The decorations scattered about the area, it was all sparkly, all glittery, beautifully white, unstained, pure. The arch, covered in white lilies, swathed in more of the suffocating white. The suits were simple and elegant, the dresses flowing around their owners extravagantly. The entire debacle was blindingly white, lilies and hibiscus everywhere, glitter, this mockery of a wedding was the exact opposite of what it should have been.

There were happy guests flitting about the ballroom.

There was the ecstatic groom.

"No! No! No! It's all wrong!" And there was the bride. Screeching at her bridesmaids, dressed up in her untainted wedding-gown that reminded the Canadian of a puffed up pastry. He could see from his hiding place behind one of the curtains wrapped around a pillar that she was positively boiling with anger, there was no way that she could be a classic bridezilla. Nope, not at all. She was worse.

Eliza had uninvited him maybe because she had forgotten who he was, maybe because she could see that Mathieu loved  _her_ man. And he did. He really did. Not like the aforementioned man would ever notice. Just thinking about the day Mattie realized he had no chance nearly made him break down into tears.

He had come running towards the Canadian and picked him up spinning around…

" _Hey!" Mathieu was laughing._

" _Birdie I'm so happy!" He finally put the other down._

" _Why? What happened?" His smile was so big Mattie couldn't wait to hear the news._

" _I asked Lizzie to marry me! And she said yes!" Mathieu held up his usual soft smile but died and crumbled into a million pieces on the inside._

" _O-oh?" A nod. "That's… That's great news! Congratulations."_

" _Do you want to celebrate with me?"_

_The blond shook his head. "Sorry, I actually have to go back to work." Mattie just hoped that he couldn't hear the crack in his voice, that he couldn't tell that he was about to collapse right there in the courtyard._

_The joy in the other's eyes diminished slightly. "Oh, okay. Another time?"_

_He nodded a little. "Definitely." But he couldn't. It was already hard enough knowing. Knowing that any affections he might have tried to add together into love was truly and completely grasping at straws._

The music started up, supposedly it sounded exciting to but to Mathieu it sounded like a death march. Mattie saw  _him_ , silver hair sticking up in its usual fashion, red eyes sparkling with happiness. In his eyes Gilbert Beilshmidt was definitely the most handsome groom Mathieu had ever seen. If only he wasn't marrying that woman…

Then there was  _her_. Elizaveta Herdavary. In her beautiful gown she glided down the aisle like a beauty queen. The blond wished he could say rude things but she was pretty, she was nice, she was sweet and funny. The only thing he could fault her for was being right. She would never be right for his Gil.

Nearly the entire ceremony passed in a blur until his cue was brought up.

"If any can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. " And Mathieu, hands shaking, stood up from his seat. All eyes turned to him, horrified that someone had dared to do so, Mattie could only have eyes for Gilbert though. Eliza and Gil didn't seem to notice but, the preacher did not continue and a gasp pulled them out of their little bubble of bliss. Turning and looking around the room, their eyes resting on him, Gilbert's crimson stare piercing through Mathieu.

"Birdie?"

"Gil, you…" He took a deep breath. "I know I'm not the type that should have been sneaking in here, but you aren't the kind of guy that should marry the wrong person." Eliza looked like she wanted to say something but Mathieu continued before another word could slip past her lips. "Don't say yes. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and he said speak now."

Gilbert blinked his ruby eyes twice at the Canadian. "Mattie…?"

"Gil… I love you." An audible chorus of gasps was heard but neither of the two paid any attention. "Don't say yes. Please run away with me from all this…"

The entire room was silent after that. For what seemed like forever. Then slowly, ever so slowly, a huge grin came upon the Prussian's features. He gently pulled his hand away from the woman next to him and walked calmly over to Mattie, who not used to the attention was trembling. "So…"

"Yeah?" It was squeaked.

"Let's run away."

"What!" Shrieked from the bride.

"Just let me get out of my tux."

Mattie nearly fell over. "What?" His voice was barely over a whisper.

"I didn't say any vows, I didn't say yes. I'm so glad you were around when he said speak now."

A large smile graced Mathieu's mouth. "Gil…"

And, in front of the entire procession, Gilbert's and Elizaveta's families, friends, and valued acquaintances, Gilbert pulled Mattie into his arms and kissed him. Right before dragging him away, the Canadian blushing profusely, and the Prussian laughing like mad.


End file.
